Dustin Cyclops
Dustin Cyclops 'is an elite hero TBW History Before the Brain Attack Like most other heroes, Dustin Cyclops was built and activated in the Assembly Tower. At first, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, other than his thick armor plating. Engineers then noticed strange readings in his visual receptors. He was created with a single eye. His training proved to be difficult for him, and he often stumbled and missed, while others whizzed by him. Only his armor saved him from the savage pummeling he would have to endure otherwise. In the end, he managed to pass, and was assigned to a low level non-combat team, the Upsilon-7. For almost a year, Dustin trailed behind a group of three semi-retired heroes in the most menial of tasks. He was a rookie, and he was meant for fighting, not patrolling the streets. When the time came for him to be transferred to Epsilon-2, he had a grand total of one mission under his belt. The funny thing was, he was assigned leader of the Epsilon-2 team, much to the others' chagrin. Their late leader had been an elite hero, and had done a fine job as head of the team. Once Dustin assumed leadership, the Epsilon-2 Team had earned the nickname, "Joker Platoon", on account of "One-eye's" infamous battle skills. At the time, Epsilon-2 was a 4-strong team including Dustin. Epsilon-2 was then merged with Epsilon-12, who suffered heavy casualties, and had only 1 out of their original 5 members intact. That one hero was Drake Extreem. Finally, the Joker Platoon was joined by Maedria Black. She was the only reason why the team was not disbanded. Although she was demoted from a recon team due to her rather unconvential fighting techniques and disobidience, she held a formidable repuatation one of the most successful assassin/recon hero among all the heroes. Why she was assigned to the Joker Platoon remains a mystery and is attributed to sheer luck. Maedria managed to turn the reputation of the team around for the better. With the Alpha-1 team busy with the Fire Lord, the Epsilon-2 more or less tagged along, clearing out the scraps left behind. Many other missions were assigned to the 2.0 team as time went on, including the subduing of the then non-40 foot tall Silverjaw. After the Brain Attack With the entire team having many successful missions under their belts, Hero Factory has no choice but to break the team apart. Leaders were greatly needed for the large numbers of Heroes being produced during the Brain Attack. By this time, Dustin Cyclops was has already achieved Veteran status, and then some. Dustin went to Tau-4, a brand new team filled with heroes literally seconds old. The Joker Platoon members went their own ways. Dustin was assigned as assistant to the Tau-4 Team Leader, Caine Tungsten, another very accomplished Hero, and then recieved the 5.0 upgrade. An odd fact about this upgrade is that Dustin is perhpas the only hero to not have a visor. But, seeing as his entire head is just one piece, I think Brains would have a hard time worming their way in. Time would pass, and many years of other minor missions would soon fill up Dustin's already large profile. But none of his past missions, major, minor, or anything in between, will prepare him for what just might be his last assignment. ''Dustin's story, along with the rest of the Tau-4's, continues in the Madness Series. Weaponry Detail *'Broadsword & rapier: '''These two swords do not have anything special about them, other than the fact that they are made of diamante, and are wielded by Hero Factory's best (or at least one of the best) swordsman. What is interesting about these swords is that they have been wielded by Dustin since his 1.0 form. No other hero has had a weapon used thorughout all his or her upgrades. *'Tesla-mesh buckler: 'Dustin's first weapon/piece of equipment issued since his creation, and it is his first non-melee item. (Even during 2.0, he used only his two swords). This weapon has two functions. One, it can be used a shield, obviously. The second, more obscure use is the "tesla-mesh". One the back of the shield, there is a cleverly concealed tesla cannon. This means that Dustin can abruptly flip his shield around and blast an opponent with a devastating botl of lightning. The only drawback to his is that the tesla cannon needs some time to recharge after every use. *'Turbine Jetpack: '''This kind of jetpack has one use, and one use only. To cover great distances with a single bound, and therefore take Dustin straight into the heart of the battle. There are no complicated hover mechanics, it's just press-a-button, jump, land, slaughter. *The Third Eye Log:' Reflects his partial blindness. Can mentally play out scenes in the future, up to ten times an hour, each vision lasting 10 seconds. '''More info can be found here.' Personality Dustin is not a shy hero, but he would rather be with a few, loyal friends, instead of being with a crowd. He can sometimes underestimate himself, however, and is not too sure of his abilities at times. He was lucky to have the rest of Epsilon-2 support him, and his self-esteem soon improved. Dustin is loyal beyond loyal. He would rather die protecting the innocent than see them getting hurt. During his time with the Tau-4 team, he has proven to be a great asset to Caine Tungsten and Vyander Clockwork in keeping the many rookies in line. Both helpful, yet stern, he is an excellent role model for the really new heroes, like Kaixin Utopia , or Axel Faultline. Tournament Standings Dustin usually places first, or second in the Tau-4 Monthly Tournaments. *Dustin is, unofficially, Hero Factory's greatest duelist. He is fearsome in single combat. *Due to Dustin's unorthodox methods of sword-fighting, he is very difficult to defend against. His methods of swordsmanship stem from his singular eye. Because of his one eye, he perceives angles and depths differently from everyone else, causing his strikes to come from very awkward directions. For his foes, that is, not for himself. Stats Dustin's stats at 1.0. Maximum value is 10. Dustin's stats at Breakout. Maximum value is 12. Forms Trivia *He was the first of the Epsilon-2 to be built. Technically, he was also the first Tau-4 member to be built, though it was not intended that way. *Dustin is the only non-discontinued member of the Epsilon-2. Gallery Dustin2 (1).JPG Dustin2 (3).JPG Dustin2 (4).JPG Dustin2 (5).JPG BACyclops (3).JPG BACyclops (1).JPG Category:Characters Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:2011 Category:Living Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:2.0 Heroes Category:XL Heroes Category:1.0 Heroes Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Hero Factory 2.0 Category:Hero Factory 1.0 Category:2012 Category:2010 Category:White Heroes Category:Gold Heroes Category:Good Category:User:ChineseLegolas Category:Good Characters Category:Brain Attack Category:Tau-4 Team Category:Infernum Category:Madness Series